1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting element and an organometallic complex. In particular, the present invention relates to an organometallic complex that is capable of converting triplet excited energy into luminescence. In addition, the present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a lighting device each using the organometallic complex.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting element using a light-emitting organic compound or inorganic compound as a light-emitting material has been actively developed. In particular, a light-emitting element called an EL (electroluminescence) element has attracted attention as a next-generation flat panel display element because it has a simple structure in which a light-emitting layer containing a light-emitting material is provided between electrodes, and characteristics such as feasibility of being thinner and more lightweight and responsive to input signals and capability of driving with direct current at a low voltage. In addition, a display using such a light-emitting element has a feature that it is excellent in contrast and image quality, and has a wide viewing angle. Further, since such a light-emitting element is a plane light source, the light-emitting element is considered to be applicable to a light source such as a backlight of a liquid crystal display and lighting.
In the case where the light-emitting substance is an organic compound having a light-emitting property, the emission mechanism of the light-emitting element is a carrier-injection type. That is, by applying a voltage with a light-emitting layer interposed between electrodes, electrons and holes injected from electrodes recombine to make the light-emitting substance excited, and light is emitted when the excited state returns to a ground state. There are two types of the excited states which are possible: a singlet excited state (S*) and a triplet excited state (T*). In addition, the statistical generation ratio thereof in a light-emitting element is considered to be S*:T*=1:3.
In general, the ground state of a light-emitting organic compound is a singlet state. Light emission from a singlet excited state (S*) is referred to as fluorescence where electron transition occurs between the same multiplicities. On the other hand, light emission from a triplet excited state (T*) is referred to as phosphorescence where electron transition occurs between different multiplicities. Here, in a compound emitting fluorescence (hereinafter referred to as fluorescent compound), in general, phosphorescence is not observed at room temperature, and only fluorescence is observed. Accordingly, the internal quantum efficiency (the ratio of generated photons to injected carriers) in a light-emitting element using a fluorescent compound is assumed to have a theoretical limit of 25% based on S*:T*=1:3.
On the other hand, the use of a phosphorescent compound can increase the internal quantum efficiency to 100% in theory. In other words, emission efficiency can be 4 times as much as that of the fluorescence compound. Therefore, the light-emitting element using a phosphorescent compound has been actively developed in recent years in order to achieve a highly efficient light-emitting element.
In particular, an organometallic complex in which iridium or the like is a central metal has attracted attention as a phosphorescent compound owing to its high phosphorescence quantum yield. As a typical phosphorescent material emitting green to blue light, there is a metal complex in which iridium (Ir) is a central metal (hereinafter referred to as “Ir complex”) (for example, see Patent Document 1, Patent document 2, and Patent Document 3). Disclosed in Patent Document 1 is an Ir complex where a triazole derivative is a ligand.